Stupid In Love
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: A Joley one shot


Standing, feeling the gentle summer breeze blow her hair from her face. Miley lowered her head. She was staring at the bottom of a cliff. Only steps away from the edge. She was ready to jump. Ready to end her life. Read for the pain to be taking away. She looked down to the drop. She estimated it at a hundred feet. The slow, peaceful waves collided with the rocks. Her heart racing when she took a small step forward. What was the point of being given a life when you can't live it happily. Everyone you've ever cared for hurts you.

Well not anymore, Miley thought to herself. But in her 17 years of life, she's discovered everything she could want to. But the most important thing she wanted to discover was Love. And she did. But it ended in her heart getting torn apart. The only guy she ever gave her heart to and he broke it in the space of two minutes. She felt her mind go dizzy when she took another glance the ocean. Life is full of disappointments. When she would end hers, she was sure that no one would miss her. No one would even realise she was gone.

She had no friends. She liked it that way. Girls her age were such backstabbers. No family. They made it clear that they never wanted to see her again. But the part that made Miley confused all together was she didn't understand why. She had been the perfect daughter. Any other parents would be happy for a child like her. And guys....well that was another matter. She took a deep breath and sighed. Bending her legs in the process, getting ready for the end of her life.

"NO MILEY STOP" She heard a voice shout from behind her.

Turning around, feeling small raindrops fall on her head, she saw her ex boyfriend. Yeah, emphasise the word ex.

What was he doing here? She questioned herself. Obviously aware that there wasn't gonna be an answer. He ran towards her stopping only a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing to yourself?" He asked, motioned to the cuts on her wrists. Why did he care? Why did anyone care?

She wiped her tears away but only for more to follow their path. She didn't answer him. What was she supposed to say? How could she answer when she didn't even know the answer.

She took another step closer to the edge, not looking behind so she couldn't see how far away she was. Which she was close. The rain started to come down heavier now. Isn't it funny how every time something dramatic the weather matched the mood?

"What are you doing here?" She said her voice only a whisper. But he heard. His reply wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"You mom and dad would be crushed if you gone. I knew you would be here" He answered, running a hand through his wet hair. Even he knew that, that wasn't true.

"I don't care about them" She scoffed. Glaring at him.

He took a few steps forward. "Stay back" Miley warned him, looking behind her taking a small step, the looking back up to him. She was almost on the edge of the cliff. One more step she would be gone. He knew her to well to think she was bluffing.

"Miley don't do this. Please" He pleaded. It was like those words were put into his mouth. They weren't genuine. Nowhere near it.

"Well if you hadn't have slept with Demi this wouldn't be happening"

"I didn't love you" He said, ripping Miley's heart open with every word. Not like that was even possible. It was already in a million different pieces.

"Then why did you say you did?" More tears pouring down her face but it wasn't like you could tell as the rain got even heavier. Her hair sticking to her face. Clothes soaked all the way through. But she didn't care. Why should she?

"Because I felt sorry for you. I didn't mean to lead you on. I'm sorry"

"B-but I love you" She stuttered, cutting off the last part of his sentence. The rain bouncing off the ground making it hard for them to see, the sky dull and grey.

She looked to the ground waiting for his reply. Feeling the rain was somehow refreshing. She looked up and he was gone. She turned back facing the cliff. Ready to jump when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her body, pulling her back to the land. Landing hard on his chest. Making sure she couldn't get away Joe locked his hands together.

"I didn't say I don't love you now" Joe whispered in her ear.

She turned around as he loosened his grip on her. Staring into his amazing brown eyes. For the first time ever, she saw something glowing. Something she had never seen before. He was telling the truth. Automatically her lips formed into a smile.

He smiled at her. Completely lost in her eyes. All the time he'd been with her he never actually took notice of her eyes. The colour like the ocean waves. Blue with a hint of green in them. He grabbed her face in between his hands and crashed his lips to hers. Instantly feeling a spark when their lips connected.


End file.
